


100 Ways To Say "I Love You."

by wayiiseelife



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Ian has issues, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Ways To Say I Love You. Gallavich Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 1.

Title: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You."

Summary: 100 Different Ways To Say "I Love You." Gallavich Style.

Number One: "Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

Mickey Milkovich never thought he was one for up and going places but when puppy eyed manic Ian Gallagher suggested a trip to Michigan, he couldn't help hut to say yes. So, twenty minutes later with a little more than a thousand dollars in the older ones pocket and the car packed with anything and everything the redhead thought they would need, they were on the road headed to the new state and Ian was driving.

The redhead looked tired but was talking a mile a minute where the other one really couldn't understand him but to the fact he had a million plans for Michigan and Mickey had a feeling he was going to have to do each and every one of them. 

The younger man's voice starts to quiet around two am. The traffic is dead and the music on the radio was about the same. Mickey watched the other one as his started to close. 

The Milkovich puts his hand on the other's chest. "Hey...pull over. Let me drive for a while." 

He shakes his head no. "I wanna drive. We have to stop when we reach the lake."

"Pull up. You rest up a bit and when we reach the lake, I'll wake you up. Alright?" Mickey promises. 

Ian opens his mouth to speak but pulls over to the side of the road and puts it in park. He unbuckles as he says, "You win." They both switch sides and soon enough, Ian is sleeping away in the passenger seat.


	2. "It Reminded Me Of You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 out of 100.

Number Two: "It Reminded Me Of You."

It has been a long month for the young couple of Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich. 

They were barley holding on in this long week as time dragged on. Mickey was barley sleeping as he tried to handle a "real" job, a side job, his kid and soon to be ex wife plus Ian. He made sure to always have at least half a smile the younger one, and made sure not to tell him how stressed he was. Though, he was sure Ian knew he what was going on.

Mickey comes home to a house filled with smoke and a voice swearing up and down a bridge. "GOD DAMN IT!"

The smoke alarm starts to go off. The brunette drops his shit and runs over to the kitchen. Mickey stops himself from laughing as he watches a tall redhead take a burned pan out the oven and throws it on the sink. Mickey runs over, open the windows to let out the smoke. "What's going on? What the fuck are you doing??"

Ian almost freezes and turns to face his boyfriend. His smiles almost turns into a grin. "I...I was trying to make you dinner..."

Mickey laughs loudly. "Did you forget you are allowed to cook in my kitchen? This always happens."

Ian shrugs. He knew the rule that Mickey demand he listen too, but doesn't mean he wasn't going to try to make it something nice. "I got you a present." Ian speaks up. "And the dinner was suppose to go with it."

The older one looks to him. "You got me a present...?" He question.

The redhead shakes his head yes. He reaches over to the kitchen table covered in crap and hands a small box to Mickey. "It reminded me of you." A soft smile begins to grow on the redheads face.

Mickey smirks and opens the box to see a small beat up switch blade. It had markings on the blade, small letters written "Always Yours IG" Mickey looked up to the other, takes the switchblade he always carries around and throws it on the table. He puts the new one in his pocket. "I love it. Why don't you order us something to eat and I'll clean this shit up?" He says, kissing the taller one.


End file.
